Magics Reicarnated
by LadyLithaRaine
Summary: An ancient darkness once defeated and sealed by seven other worldly heroes, whose death brought forth magic to this world has reawakened and once more roams the wizarding world. The seven heroes are reborn in the bodies of seven children through whose power and past they must fight to seal the darkness once more by becoming what they once were. Can a band truly be there last hope.
1. The Start of the Living Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction that contains characters and songs written and produced by others I greatly admire. I hold no claim to either just to the plot and story line. The hyperlinks you find with in the story are meant to be listened to over the course of reading the scenes they are connected to. This is a mash up of a normal fanfiction and a song/singing fanfiction. I hope my readers great enjoy it.

 _Magic Reincarnated_

 _By: Litha Rose Raine_

 _In a world where fairy tales and adventure stories lull our young to sleep_

 _The lost and forgotten words are often mistaken or unheeded_

 _This tale I weave is one of truth, forged in a long forgotten past_

 _A story meant to be listened, heeded, and up kept_

 _For in its words are our history, and creation of all we hold dear_

 _Now my dears, listen well_

 _For in these words hold the truth to which magic has become real_

Chapter One:

October 31, 2016

 _The winds blew across the wild hills of northern Scotland as the rain belted the cloth covered figures that raced across the muddy earth towards the looming darkness spreading across the open fields below. The six warriors followed their leader without thought or regret as the seven black stallion nightmares soared over the land as if they had wings. The hood fell from the lead rider exposing a lush porcelain face with nearly glowing emerald eyes to the open storm. Her raven black hair flowed from her cloak to soak in the silvery drops of water, as it did they seemed to take on a spark and crackle of a unknown substance. This world knew nothing of what was contained inside the seven bodies racing towards the shadows. Magic was but a fairy tale to this world. A quick pull of the reigns the beautiful girl and her six hooded companions came to harsh stop atop of hill just overlooking a tatter spire and remains of an old castle down below._

 _A movement to her left made her turn as the tallest of her guards came forward and tossed his hood back, the same raven colored locked lay plastered to his cheeks and neck, but the softly tanned skin showed vibrant blood red eyes under dark lashes as he broke the silence. "My Lady this is reckless. We should not be here, this world is not ours and we have no authority over it. I understand that the darkness is breaking the cardinal laws of magic by interfering in this world development but so are we now. We have to find a way back." He spoke as his unit nodded in agreement. "I know what is happening Sir Tom but it can't be allowed. This darkness was our problem, and we allowed it to become a new world's without remorse. My father may have allowed that but I cannot. You all have guarded me gallantly and I will always be honored about that but this is my choice not your and you should not have to suffer for it. Please go back to Aurora and be at peace." Princess Lady Harriett spoke as she snapped the reigns and galloped forward down the hills and into the vast pooling shadowy mass covering the castle remains._

 _Tom watched with a look of horror on his face, soon the other walked to stand side by side throwing their hood back. Two other men sat atop nightmares Sir Draconis and Sir Severus, beside them were three lady knights Dame Hermione, Dame Luna, and Dame Daphne. The all head shocked and hurt looks, they had been dismissed by not only their princess but the one woman they all agreed they would love as their secret true loves. "Are we truly going to follow_

 _that order Tom, please say it is not true" Hermione, the truly studious and law abiding of them asked. Tom looked on before gripping the reigns of his mount. "We followed her here, and I will follow her through even death" he looked into the eyes of his fellows, all seemed to agree. "For the people, for this worlds future, and for the lady we loved" Tom screamed into the storm before all six kicked their mounted into gallop and entered the darkness._

 _Within moments the darkness was littered with flashes of color and sparks flaring throughout, soon the storm was a blaze with a dome of magic the color of pearl and snow white, the darkness trapped as the dome slowly enclosed in. With a scream of anger from within the dome shattered leaving nothing but the castle remains behind and what was once there was not sealed below the ruins, and what happened to the valiant princess and her knights well…_

 __Lilly softly closed the book of legends and smiled down at her softly sleep one-year-old girl. How she loved her bed time stories. She slid the book into small trunk was the filled with clothes, toys, letters, important paper work and a ring of an unimaginable number of silver and gold keys. Tomorrow was the day they would move to a more secure safe house. As she sealed and locked the chest once more so only herself, James or Harrie could open she left closing the door.

A shout caught her attention as she raced to the top of the stairs and looked down to see her husband James with his wand drawn and pointed at a figure cloaked in shadows. "Lilly take Harrie and run, he has found us!" but anything else was silenced as she watched her husband fall in a point of sickly green light. She turned and ran towards her sleeping baby, once the trunk was shrunken and slipped into her baby's night gown pocket she turned towards the door, but it was too late for there stood the shadowed figure. "Give me the child Lilly" it's voice was gravely and horse "No need to waste such a talented witch as yourself over a stupid child. It is only James's blood line I want ended." Lilly stood tall in front of crib her emerald eyes aglow with the fire of love and remorse, because she now knew she would never see her baby girl grow up. Her head turned to give one last smile towards her baby girl as the same sickly green light engulfed her and she collapsed lifeless to the floor.

The shadow cackled as it approached the crib, sneering down at the body littering the floor. "Stupid woman and her ideals" with that said a wand appeared from the shadowy cloak and a blast of green headed towards the baby hitting dead on. The whimpers and struggled breathing of the dying child seemed like music to the murders ears as it seemed to flash away in a cloud of smoke. What it did not see was the seven misty cloud like tendrils of magic that curled out from a small locked trunk stored inside the baby's clothes. This mist flashed bright white before the babe was taken from the mortal world.

Across the world other factors where coming into play at that exact moment and some not even from the same time line in which the spell began. The second tendril of silvery white mist broke through a small pin hole in a time gap leading to a small bedroom of an orphanage in down town London. Inside was a small boy no older than eight laying in a small bed coughing and holding his stomach curled in a ball. The winter storm outside lay ravaging the city. So many of the children of this place had fallen ill. The year was 1934 and a pneumonia epidemic had fallen on the orphanage. The sister could not afford the medicine for everyone, and the little boy baring ruby red eyes was one of the forgotten ones. He swore with in his mind that they had done it on purpose, so many thought him the child of the devil because of his eyes. His tiny boy could take no more and slowly his breathing started to stop, but before it was final the soft glow of the silver mist engulfed him in its warmth and his body slowly disappeared with it in the void of time.

The third tendril, like its predecessor traveled through to the past. This time it emerged in the year 1968. The magic followed the signs through the tall elegant mansion. The walls were littered with paintings of regel witches and wizards. It stopped its movements at the bottom of an elegant stair case just as two resounding thumps where heard. For laying at the base of the stairs lay a women and young boy no older the eight. The women's eyes were wide and vacant of life, the fall being too much for her battered body to stand. The boy however lay prone, his breathing heavy and the splatter as his small frame coughed the blood filling his lungs out. His pearl black eyes stare up at the man who had beaten and killed his mother before turning on him. "Severus you are such a disappointment. How could I have fathered such a freak…like his mother. This mortal world with be better off without you two freaks in it" his father spoke before he walked from the manor and their slowly leaving lives. Severus could not speak or move much, but he slowly reached for his mother's cold hand. Which he felt instead was the warmth as his slowly darkening eye sight caught the flash of silver just once before all went black.

The last four remaining tendrils that slowly danced from the truck stayed in the time frame in which they were summoned. The raced across the land in swirled speeds along the wind.

The fourth entered a rather normal looking home, though the normalness seemed shattered by the broken door, the dwelling's belongings seemed in different degrees of shattered, broken, and stolen. A man and woman lay knocked out in the kitchen where the robbers had taken them by surprise. The babe that had been playing in a small crib in the living room lay bleeding from a garish head wound. Her brown locks splattered red as she whimpered and cried for her parents. The silver magic swirled around her in a comforting hug as her chocolatey eyes closed in pain.

The fifth wove through the trees to a small cottage out in the middle of a vast forest. There a woman mixed, fiddled, and added small unusual ingredients into a boiling cauldron. She hummed softly to the small infant that lay nestled in a soft bed just on the other side of the room. She went back to her mixing noticing too late that something had gone terribly wrong. She raced across the room as the cauldron boiled over and an explosion was heard. The house lay in a shattered mess, the body of the woman nowhere to be found. Upon the lawn lay the body of a small infant, her skin blistered and red, unmoving but for the small tiny breaths it struggled to create. The whisper of silver magic curled around her to sooth the pain and seal the fifth bound into place.

The sixth tendril made it's may north of the fifth to a large manor just outside the city limits of London. The large mansion was home to a very affluent family. The lord of the house lay snuggled into his bed while his wife slipped from the sheet with a scowl. How she hated being married off to such a lousy husband, worse yet as she looked to her body ravaged by the birth of her brat. Her beauty was scared forever because of that man and his need for an heir. She walked from the room and down the hall to an ornate nursery. The brat in question lay silently sleeping. A son she never desired was the bane of her existence. She picked a small pillow up from the edge of the crib and brought it down on her baby boy's face. No one would ever know or suspect her. As she felt the last of what she thought was life she replaced the pillow and walked back to her bed, grinning evilly as she slid in beside her husband and went back to sleep. She had not seen the tendril of silver magic seep into her son's dying body and flash an amazing glow as it held onto the little bit of life left, just like the others were.

The last of the silvery magic spell cast its glow further north inside a beautiful and old house. This was the home of a well to do woman and her two daughters. The lord of the house having died in the recent magical war. The lady of the house was worried of what would become of herself and her daughters, with no male heir the title and money would be held in trust or worse yet go to a relative that would not take care of them. The woman out of desperation took to crafting a potion that would turn her oldest daughter into a boy. While she slipped the beautiful one-year-old the bubbling purple concoction, she noticed that little was happening. Leaving the babe to sleep she hoped for a better outcome come morning. The little girl lay coughing and spitting up what she could as the potion poisoned her body. The silver tendril slipped between her lips and pulled the potion free of her stomach but the damage had been done. The magic knew like it's six other compatriots the final spell was that last resort. Once it merged with the tiny girl a flash of the brightest silver bloomed across the world and time itself as the spell took hold and the fates of fourteen souls now merged.

At a crossroads in space the seven tendrils kissed and swirled around each other in a welcoming embrace before flowing forward together down a stretch of warn and beaten path of rock and earth. The mountain in the distance held a staggered path up the rock cliff sides. The seven soul burdened wisps of magic made their way forward and through a shimmering veil that cascaded down over an ornate gateway marked with three figures a child, a mother, and a crone. This was the hall of the fates.

Once entered the large cavern heled an un countable amount of straight woven strings of golden, silver, and bronze. Though the fates themselves did not weave these strings of fate, the life and soul of every living thing on earth, they were the waters and held judgement of when the life strings should be cut. The seven wisps flooded the floor with light as they swirled and spun along silent paths through all the strings, searching it seemed for a special batch of hidden strings that were once held in these hallowed halls. The back wall held a set of ornate golden doors depicting battle scene of vast proportions. Seven cloaked figures surrounded a large cloud of shadows. Their staffs firmly planted in the rock as magic leaped from them into the ground as it swirled up and around capturing the darkness. It was a scene very few if any outside the fates had seen. It was the battle to which magic was blessed to the earth, through the sacrifice of seven other worldly travelers lives to seal something so dark the world would of not existed.

The soft whispers of the wisps called out to the three who lived and governed here. The crone hobbled forward on her cane as the mother walked holding the child's hand. "What might this be I wonder. Such magic has never been seen before" the crone's gnarled voice spoke forth. The child giggled and danced around the wispy tendrils as they lay in wait with their precious cargo. "It seems as if they wish to enter the vault of the ancients" the mother spoke softly as she ushered the child forth. The crone joined her as all three placed their hands on the door, and with a flash of light it parted its doors and allowed the wisps in. What came next was something even the immortal fates had never seen before.

As the door opened the room that lay behind was a monument of beauty and history. The walls where while marble with giant pillars laced with gold. The floor was a woven path of rose, gold, black and silver stones. The center was a large waiting pool filled with silvery water. Hanging from the ceiling were the tattered and shredded remains of seven once golden threads. The lifeline of those now lost to history. The diming glow of souls struggling to hold on to what was left, unable to move one. The seven wisps shot forward and swirled up towards the tattered edges of the strings baring with them their cargo of seven new souls taken in their youth that without help will to be lost to time.

The wispy swirl in the center of the seven lifted higher bringing its young little soul closer and as it just touched the tattered edge of the middle thread the room flared to life with a golden glow. An eerie female voice called forth from the tattered remains of the center fate thread; "Flower, gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine, Heal what has been hurt, Change the Fates' design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine"

The wisp and tattered string blossomed with a golden lily like flower and wove together to bring forth a new brilliantly glowing golden thread weaved with a silver one. A shadowy form stepped forth. Her long Raven hair cascaded down her ethereal form to the ground as she held the form of a small baby girl close to her breast. Glowing emerald eyes cast their view towards her small little cargo as her sheer fingers slid across the babe's cheek. "Fates, please return this child to where my magic has taken her. She shall live with my soul and hers' combined. The evil has returned and she will need my power to be this world's savior once more." As she spoke the six other tendrils shot up morphing with the remaining tattered remains, and once more a flash brought forward the ethereal forums of three men and three women all holding small babes the same age as Harri, save two men who held young boys the age of nine in their arms. The seven small children could be seen floating above the arms of their past incarnations glowing a bright silvery ghostly white as a tall man with raven hair and ruby eyes spoke "These seven children will be given our legacy and this worlds salvation. May they lead the lives we never could, and be free to love the one we could never have" Sirs Tom, Severus, Draconis, and Dames Hermione, Daphne and Luna all looked towards Harriett with love.

The mother understood and with a deep nod and a wave of her hands and six of the seven children disappeared. The two older boys were sent to a rather lush and wealthy orphanage, not in their previous time lines but in the current one so that they could grow up to be no less than a few years older than their future princess. Four back to their homes awaiting the waking of their parents. Harriett kept hold of her little bundle and gently handed her little one over, with a final caress and kiss to her forehead she disappeared with her guards. The mother looked down and smiled. "You little one will have a great hardship in the beginning but trust us you have so much love awaiting you that all that pain will be rewarded" with that said little Harri disappeared and returned to her crib in time to awake and cry as the Aurors entered the house searching for survivors.

Among the Aurors searching the destroyed house was a hood figure, though none knew he name he was a well-known Unspeakable code-named Shadow. James had been an a great Auror but Lily was the really treasure. She had been an unspeakable by the code name Ghost. It was a frantic last request that brought Shadow here today. He quickly made his way upstairs after hearing the faint cries, he reached the nursery without notice and quickly scoped the small child up and silenced her softly. He knew that Lily had not wanted the worst for her child, but to hide her from Dumbledore he would have to place her in the one place Lily despised, but she would be safe at all costs.


	2. From Rags to Riches and Pain to Pleasure

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction that contains characters and songs written and produced by others I greatly admire. I hold no claim to either just to the plot and story line. The hyperlinks you find with in the story are meant to be listened to over the course of reading the scenes they are connected to. This is a mash up of a normal fanfiction and a song/singing fanfiction. I hope my readers greatly enjoy it.

Disclaimer: PLEASE READ: This and future chapters will or may have graphic content such as abuse, violence, graphic sexual content or sexual abuse written in them. NOT FOR THE EYES OF ANYONE UNDER 18.

" Speaking "

" _Singing "_

(Songs used was 'Going Under' by Evanescence, 'Here I am (Keira Version) by Barbie, 'Fight Song' by Rachel Platten)

Chapter Two:

The sun rose over the township of Surrey slowly that morning, or so it seemed to the little girl watching through the grates of her bedroom under the stairs. The light filtered through a set of small vents used to circulate air into the small cupboard. Hair the color of the darkest night floated around her with sparkling covered highlights that seem to change with her mood. Her large emerald eyes seemed to carry and eerie glow. Harri smiled for the first time in ages. Today was a special day, for today was her 6th birthday. She knew that her relatives could care less about celebrating it with her but surely now that she was six they might treat her a little better or maybe allow her out of chores for this one day.

She heard the thump that meant her cousin Dudley had gotten up, and the gentle tapping of heels warned her that her Aunt was coming down the stairs. A click was heard as the lock was undone on her little door, with a sharp "Cook Breakfast" from her passing aunt. Harri's smile faded slightly. Maybe she had just forgotten, it had happened before. Harri slipped from the small room and walked towards the Kitchen. Her aunt Petunia sat at the table reading a small book, Harri sighed as she went towards the fridge and gather the rations she would need for the morning meal.

As she worked her cousin Dudley and uncle Vernon seemed to waddle into the kitchen, and with a glare her way sat beside his wife and son. Harri brought the meal to the table, and just as she sat the last plate in front of her uncle his hand came out and slapped her across her face making her crash to the floor holding her swollen cheek and bleeding lip. "How dare you make us wait you little brat. Today is nor different then every other day!" she whimpered as she scrambled to stand and clean up after the mess breakfast had made.

Once they had eaten, and Harri was able to scrape a few scraps up to eat before finishing the cleaning. Once her uncle had left for work and her nasty cousin had left to beat up the local kids with his friends her aunt approached her. She sneered down at Harri as she handed her a list of over fifteen chores. It looked like they either forgot or didn't care that it was her birthday. Standing still as her instructions were given she held back the tears that desperately wanted to fall. The day wore on slowly as she checked one chore off after another. The late summer heat was horrible as she pulled weeds, watered the lawn, and trimmed the bushes. She envied the other children in the neighborhood as they got to play in the last lights of summer.

As sunset approached she finished the last few of her chores slowly, her tired little body running on no food sense breakfast and the little water she got from the hose. She heard the car pull up and the wails for presents that her cousin made from the front porch. She couldn't believe that on her birthday her cousin would get so many gifts, but she knew they only did it to rub it in her face. She walked into the back door and headed for her small room under the stairs. Curled in a ball she rocked herself to sleep playing with the small broken toys her cousin had tried to throw away. It was late that evening when she heard a sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and her small door being ripped open suddenly. Her uncle's hand came from the shadows and pulled her free and dragged her through the door across the way and down the basement stairs. She had never been down here before as she was told it was off limits to all but her uncle.

Down in the dim light she saw a large bed with somewhat warn sheets and un-fluffed pillows. A video recorder stood on a small stand with a flashing red light. Her uncle threw her onto the bed with a sneer as he stared down at her. "Thought I had forgotten your birthday have you. Well how I could I. You're such a pretty little girl after all." Those words never sounded so scary in all of Harri's life. Her uncle slowly approached and sat at the edge as he forced her small arms above her head to be held down by one of his large palms. His free hand slid under small shirt to caress her chest. The touch to her skin made her blood run ice cold. This wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen. Soon her uncle's hand cam to pull her small shorts down her small legs and threw them across the room. Her small tattered pair of panties was all that stopped his flesh from touching hers. His fingers caress in smooth strokes, Harri could not hold back the tears anymore which seemed to make her uncle even more happy.

"Don't you worry one bit; this will only hurt you the once. Soon you will come to love our nightly play time. Your old enough now. After I've had my fun I have friends and co-workers that will pay good money to play this game with you and you will do as they say, every word or you will be punished do you hear me" as he spoke the fear made Harri freeze as tears flooded down her cheeks. As her clothing was fully removed and her hands tied to the small post off to the left she was made to watch as her uncle started to remove his clothes before her. Somewhere deep inside her a spark had started to rise, it was the same feeling that came every time she did something weird like the time she appeared on the roof after running from her cousin and his friends.

As her uncle climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs gripping her open thighs she tried to scream but found she held no voice. Just as he was about to thrust himself into her tender body a glow appeared around her. Vernon covered his eyes with a yelp as he was blasted from the bed and into the wall knocking him out. Harri found that her hands at broken free and with a mad scramble she dressed and ran from the basement and the house itself. Never stopping tell she found herself in the rarely used secluded park just outside the neighborhood.

As she approached the swings she huddled into herself. Why... what had she done… This was not how her birthday nor her life should have been. She had seen the happy families the kids at school had. The warmth they all talked about, but not her, shadows and loneliness was all she got from her family. As Harri stood from the swing she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she softly started to hum a melody from within her. As she slowly danced to a song she thought only she could hear she did not notice herself start to glow and the melody project out into the world around her. She danced as her voiced soon joined the melody. " _Now I will tell you what I've done for you, 50 thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you, And you still won't hear me (going under), Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once), Not tormented daily defeated by you, Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom"_

Her body moved around the ground in a fluid like dance as out of nowhere rain started to fall in only the small spot that the park took up. Her closed eyes mirrored the rain with her tears as her heart continued to control the melody that if anyone had been around could hear that blended with a voice no six-year-old should have. Powerful magic was swirling around her gathering the water into ribbons she controlled with her movements _" I'm dying again, I'm going under (going under), Drowning in you (drowning in you), I'm falling forever (falling forever), I've got to break through, I'm going under "_

Just as this was happening a muggle car seemed to drive by, it's only passenger spotted the unlikely of situations, rain in the distance but for some reason very localized and pint pointed rain. Spiral waves of water crashing in a dance that was not natural for nature. Stopping he pulled himself from the car and walked towards the park. He crept into the bushes and lifted himself just high enough to spot a small girl no older than 6 dressed in oversized rags singing. She herself was producing the melody he had come to hear as well as the rain and swirling spirals of water that moved with the motion of her hands and feet in the dance. This he knew was a child of his world, the wizarding world. She was battered and abused by those left to care for her. Just as he was about to move towards her, her singing once more graced the park and this time his ears. _" Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies. (So I don't know what's real)  
So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not), Always confusing the thoughts in my head, So I can't trust myself anymore, I'm dying again, I'm going under (going under), Drowning in you (drowning in you), I'm falling forever (falling forever), I've got to break through "_

He was astounded. No adult, let alone child he knew about had such a powerful and emotional voice while singing as this one did. She projected everything she seemed to be unable to express with her emotions through her song and voice. It was a talent he had never seen before. He sat inside the bushes and simply listened while typing on his cell to the CEO of the company he worked for. He hit record on the message and quickly sent the file of her singing through to be heard by his bosses. _" So go on and scream, Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away), I won't be broken again (again), I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under, I'm dying again, I'm going under (going under), Drowning in you (drowning in you), I'm falling forever (falling forever), I've got to break through, I'm going under (going under), I'm going under (drowning in you), I'm going under "_

As her song came to an end Harri fell to her knees curling in on herself once more as she forced her heart to stop feeling. The rain slowly came to a stop and the swirling rings of water burst under the release of magic to soak the ground around her. This world was dark and cruel and not meant for her hopes and dreams. The pain she was looking towards once she returned to that house would likely kill her from feeling anything ever again. She wished beyond wished that something would change. And it seemed that her wish was answered. She startled at the sound of someone coming towards her from the bushes. Was it her uncle come to hunt her down for what she had done, though she never once could remember how she had done it. No, it was a man she had never seen before. Dressed in a smart looking suit and carrying a cell phone and brief case. He approached her slowly so as not to startle her.

"Hello little one. I mean you no harm. I heard you singing and saw the rain" at that Harri looked around and in deed herself and the small park were soaked but he was not, nor was anything outside the park. Strange. "I heard you sing and could not resist. I work for a recording agency and my bosses and myself would love it if you would agree to sign with us. My name is Ted Tonks and I am a talent manager at Black Moon Inc." Ted spoke softly as she kneeled down to Harri's level. Harri for her part was shocked and stuttered a small response "My aunt and uncle will not allow it. Freaks like me don't deserve anything, just to work for what scraps I earn." The tone in her voice spoke volumes to Ted. He smiled softly and picked Harri up princess style. "Not to worry little one, you're coming with me. I will deal with getting consent from your aunt and uncle tomorrow but tonight you deserve a hot meal, warm bath and a good rest." Ted carried her to the car and slowly drove off, Harri was glad for a night away, little did she know she would never see her aunt and uncle again but they were sure to see her every day after, in the news.

The next day Harri was brought to a large building standing tall in the center of down town London. Black Moon Inc. was a mastery of metal and glass designed to look like an ancient tower from story books. Ted took her to the top level and showed her inside a lavish apartment penthouse space that was like something out of a child's dream. "This little Harri will be your home from now on. I've sent some of our lawyers out to your family to sign away rights to your care. As of this moment you will be a ward of Black Mood Inc. I hope this is to your liking. A nanny has been hired to be your caretaker tell you can take care of yourself. Tutors will be coming by to continue your schooling. However, recording, song writing, and musical instruments will be taking up a chunk of your day from here on out. We plan to make your talent the star of the worlds industry" Ted smiled warmly as he saw Harri star struck with her new home.

Walking into the large penthouse apartment young Harri was flabbergasted at what was now her home. A small set of steps lead down into a sunken living room that was large and open, the far wall was made up of completely windows holding a large set of French doors that lead to a large half circle balcony that was as big as the floor space of the apartment. To the left of the sunken living room was another set of small steps leading to a large open space kitchen. On the other side of the living room, which housed a large Victorian piano and oversized leather couches, chairs, and shay lounges, was a large set of spiral stairs. Harri quickly ran up the fairy tale like steps to stop at the most beautiful sight.

Up in what was a master bedroom loft was what seemed straight out of a fairy tale. A large double king sized canopy bed made from a rich black mahogany wood. The bed was carved in such a way that it looked like the mattresses where suspended between four large trees. The drapes where a rich emerald and sapphire color and thick like velvet. The bed was mounded with emerald silk pillows, the sapphire silk sheets glistened under thick black goose down comforters. The walls were lined with book cases, a small corner held a shay lounge with a guitar leaning on a stand as well as a small keyboard. A desk was carved into the foot of the bed with fairy lights stung along the upper part of the bed.

Harry ran forward to the single door that was beside the bed and opened it with a shocked squeal of delight at what she discovered. Along one wall was a large emerald marble sink and counter. The sink was in the shape of a rose and colored a deep purplish pink. Along the counter were bottles and vials of different colored liquids and labeled with smells. The opposite side held a large hot spring shaped tub that could fit eight people. The tall standing shower beside it was formed out of rocks that had multiple constant running water falls of hot water. A water closet stood beside the door. As Harri walked through the bathroom she came upon another door, this door appeared more like a fairy door then a real one. As she pushed it opened it revealed a large walk in closet that was bare for now. "I will be taking you shopping tomorrow Harri, and trust me your credit card has no limit so get whatever you want." Ted spoke as he watched a constantly smiling Harri explore. Harri smiled softly before running over and giving Ted a huge hug.

With the exploration done for the night Ted cooked a small meal for Harri and then sent her off to bed, tomorrow would be the beginning of a very exciting and fantastic new journey for Harri and he was happy to be a part of it. The next morning dawned and with it Ted took little Harri on her very first, and not last, shopping spree. By the time the day was out, thousands of clothes, toys, stuffed animals, electronics, and books were shipped to the apartment. As Harri returned home she waved good bye to ted, and spent the rest of the day putting all her new things away. As she sat upstairs at her desk with her laptop, she had a desk top set up on a small desk downstairs. She was working on a composer program coming up with new melodies and lyrics. She would be ready to give the new music over to Ted by the end of the week, he had told her that her first concert was just a few weeks away. The amount of work to promote it would be hell but she was told she would love it and the results.

The weeks seemed to fly by with dance lessons, musical scores being played through live with different bands until a pair was made with Harri. She went through costume fittings and voice training. Her songs were instant hits with the high ups of the company. Soon the day of her first concert, her debut into the world as the newest talent at Black Moon Inc., she had picked the name Siren. Posters, billboards, TV shoots everything was displayed to announce her concert tonight. Though all shots of her were shadowed out, the company wanted what she would look like be a surprise. Her voice was all anyone had heard so far.

The night had fallen and Harri was standing down beneath the stage, the shouts and screams of the fans could be heard from even done here. Harri smiled as she practiced her dance moves and waiting for Ted to come tell her it was time. Ted walked over carrying a small round bottle of sparkling gold liquid. "Harri dear, now because of your age we wanted to make you a little more mature so that your fans will be more accepting of you as a star. Please drink this, it will be a special drink for every time you're in the public eye. It will taste a little bitter but you'll be shocked at the type of magic it can do" Ted the handed the small bottle over, and with a small sniff and wince Harri downed the liquid in one big gulp. The bottle was heard shattering from where Harri had dropped it as she gasped softly and held her body tightly at the pain the liquid had created.

Harri had closed her eyes to the pain and so missed the swirls of silvery mist that then began to circle her from her feet straight up through and around her waist, arms, neck and through her hair. The mist seeped into her skin her small frame grew to stand at a lovely 5'9" frame that was slender with supple curves of her hips and her breasts swelled to a lovely d-cup. Her face filled out to give an other worldly beauty to her. Once it was all done, the six-year-old was replaced with a beautiful sixteen-year-old. Harri opened her vivid emerald eyes, that now held contacts instead of glasses. She looked down and gasped at the change. "Go knock them dead my dear, trust me they will love you. "

Suddenly the small section of stage that Harri had been standing on started to rise up into the fog that seeped down from the hidden hole, it was finally time. Harry took a big breath and waved to Ted before she disappeared on stage. The fog rose with her as the platform stopped. The lights shined down on her in many different hues. She looked around out in the crowd that had raised its volume when she appeared. Bringing the mic up to her lips she did a large leap to land on the very edge of the stage making the crowd go nuts. "Hello London! My name is Siren and I can't wait to blow your minds! Are you ready?!" she lowered the mic back out to capture of the roar of the crowd.

"Now without a due I am going to start us off with my first new song!" The melody started to pick up the beat as she swayed side to side, her feet dancing to a rather rockish beat. Her hips shook and her arms started to swing as she placed an ear mic to her ear and folded down the voice line. Her movement became more fluid her hands clapping as she moved along a dance of spins on her toes and back flips. Her grove was a little country mixed with dance remix. Acrobatic moves started as the song picked up tempo and her voice rang out with the first few verses. _" When I was young, I played for fun, Made up the words, Nobody heard, But now I see, All eyes on me, And suddenly, I'm in a dream, I got a feeling now, Everything's right somehow, Here I am, Being who I want, Giving what I got, Never a doubt now "_

Harri smiles as she stepped side to side clapping her hands as she rotated her hips in a swizzle as she moved side to side. The crowd was roaring to the tunes as she started to spin back to front and front to back all the while still clapping around with the beat. _" Here I go, Burning like a spark, Light up the dark again, I'm stepping up, Right to the top, That's how I'm wired, I take it higher, I'm in control, I broke the mold, The girl you see, Is up to me "_ Harri smiled brightly as she continued to sing and dance across the stage, once reaching the end of the long walk way she started to jump up and down smiling as she sung out louder into the crowd. _" I'm lifting off the ground, Finding the perfect sound, Here I am, Being who I want, Giving what I got, Never a doubt now, Here I go, Burning like a spark, Light up the dark again, Again, Again, Again, Again and again and again "_

The crowd started to jump up along with Harri, her eyes were watering at the sight of so many fans joining in, even if off key, to sing along with her. She mirrored her movements along the with the crowd as she danced along the long run way back towards the stage. Her sheer sapphire see through skirts flared around the silver skin-tight jeans she wore under them. Her belly was shown off as having a crystal heart shaped belly ring, her upper body was enclosed in a bright royal purple crop halter. Her hair was done up in two swirl curled pig tails that seemed to glow with bright purple and sapphire streaks. Her voice rang out loud and clear as she started to use back flips and twirling hip shaking movements _" There's a star that's right inside you, So come on and let it out, Find out what you're about and just shout, "Here I Am", Being who I want, Giving what I got, Never a doubt now, Here I go, Burning like a spark, Light up the dark again, Here I am, Being who I want, Giving what I got, Never a doubt now, Here I go, Burning like a spark, Light up the dark again "_

All through the start of her concert she was completely blown away with how people were enjoying her voice, she may look like she was much older but the small six year old's personality and exuberance was what was lighting up the night on the stage while she sang the last few verses of her song. She started to bounce up and down again on her feet as the last verses rang out through the stadium as she called up the crowd to sing along _" Here I am, Being who I want, Giving what I got, Never a doubt now, Here I go, Burning like a spark, Light up the dark again, Again, Again, Again, Again and again and again, Again, Again, Again, Again and again and again and again, Here we go "_

Harri's breathing was coming in thick pants as she wiped the sweat from her brow as she rose her arms up as the crowd went wild over the end of her song. Harri couldn't believe the feeling of dancing and singing on stage, it was a drug induced thrill that she hoped would never end, this was a drug she would be glad to be addicted to. The fog machines and lights dimmed down as the stage went black, the back-stage crew rushed through giving drinks of water and make up touches as the crowd could be heard screaming. Harri smiled softly to the people who helped her and as the spot light came rushing back to single her out.

Somewhere out in the middle of the countryside a small hut could be seen, inside was a small girl no older the five. Her silvery hair floated around her as she sat in front of a very old muggle tv her father had salvaged from a local muggle town. Luna was sitting on a small rug completely mesmerized by the girl singing and dancing on TV. Siren had become a fast-paced celebrity through her music releases long before this first concert. Luna had begged and pleaded for each new magic cd release, and with a little scrimping her father was able to indulge his daughter's whim. She could feel a deep seeded need to know everything about her. Something called to her and someday she would answer it.

At a similar time, just on the other side of the glen from Luna's cottage stood another but this one looked just about to topple over. The sign just off the lane leading to the cottage said Weasley. Inside was a ghastly array of mismatched over expensive furniture and decorations. The house from the outside screamed poor but inside it told a much different story. Sitting inside a gaudy kitchen decked out in red and gold sat the matriarch and patriarch Molly and Arthur. "Arthur have we gotten the statement for this month's deposit from the Potter accounts yet?" Molly asked as she was circling things in catalogs for herself and her two youngest. Her older children would not abide stealing as they called it, Molly and Arthur simply called it dues owed. "Yes dear, another 10,000 galleons were deposited just this morning, though I do hope Dumbledore will get the keys to the main accounts soon, we need to buy a new house, or finally get into Potter's ancestral home Palace of Paradise".

Molly nodded agree whole heartedly. As they continued planning the next shopping trip inside the large overly decorated living room sitting on two gaudy overstuffed chairs was their youngest son aged six named Ron, and their only little girl aged five named Ginny. "She is good I'll give her that but no one is as good as me when it comes to singing. When I'm older I'll take the world by storm and knock this soon to be has been off her high horse and take her place as the world's queen of music" Ginny's greedy whiny voice spoke out over the music coming from the TV. She was already making plans to convince her parents to demand her brothers form a band for her to start practicing and making her own music. Ron however couldn't keep his eyes off the telly, Siren was beautiful and Rich, when he was older all he wanted was control of her.

As the winds soon carried across the sunken valleys and towns we came to just outside London in the home a small muggle family named Granger. Inside the modest family home sat Mr. and Mrs. Granger watching their only daughter dance and sing along to the concert of Siren on the Telly. They grinned as she copied the moves, her voice a pleasant accompaniment to Siren's own. They knew once Hermione had seen the concert poster she had fallen in love with the star, and when she was a little older they would take her to see her in person. Hermione was in her own little world as she moved along to the pace and rhythm of her idols songs. There was a connection she felt to the music and sound of Siren's voice that she couldn't explain but would love to research what and why it was there.

Miles outside of London and across an unseen barrier stood two manors miles and miles apart. In the first manor we luxury and class in everything that hangs from the ceiling and walls to the carpets and tiled floors. This was Malfoy manor. Lucius Malfoy was partner and half owner of the magical world's largest muggle conversion firm in the wizarding world. The dealt with importing muggle electronics and converting them to run on or around magical fields. The firm made millions bringing televisions, radios, cars, and computers to every wizarding home.

Hid only heir and son Draco could always be found watching his nursery's telly or browsing its computer. He was strict in their uses as Draco had tutors and magical lessons that would always come first. Pure-bloods were always well trained and showed good breeding and class. But on this day Draco could care less, he was watching what had become his idol on TV. Yes, he didn't know if she was magical or muggle but he could really care less. Her beauty was unparalleled and her voice called to him like a moth to a flame. One day soon he would meet her and then he felt his life would truly begin. A call from his nanny saying his father wished to see him had him reluctantly leaving the show to hurry out of his nursery.

The second manor was rather small compared to the first. The outside looked pristine and lovely but once you entered you could see the struggle of the family. The heirlooms that once graced the manor had all but disappeared. The house was clean but not sparkling. Sitting at a small table was a tall woman and two small girls. Mrs. Greengrass was sulking as she looked over the sent parchment letters sent to her over the course of the last few days. The new lord of the family that had taken over five years prior was dropping her allowance once again. She growled as she threw the parchments into the fire "That rat bastard is having a field day making me suffer. If your damn father hadn't died we wouldn't be in this mess. And of course, I can't touch either of your trusts. Finish your food you brats and get to cleaning the upper floors!" she screamed before moving to the liquor cabinet.

Daphne and her sister Astoria were quick to finish their meager meal and run from the room. Once upstairs they hid in a almost forgotten room where a small portable telly was set up. They had snitched just enough money from their mother to buy it in a local fair off a carnie they had met. Turning it on with the volume low they sat and watched Siren's debut concert. "Daph will be ever be able to meet her?" Astoria had asked in a hushed whisper as she snuggled a small pillow to her chest. "Of course, we will someday, when we are grown and away from that bitch we will go to London and meet her and our lives will change from then on, I promise you" Daphne said as she pulled her younger sister close and they settled in to watch the concert.

Back among the glorified screams of her fans Harri was coming to a close of her concert and with a heaving breath she spoke out among the crowd "I hope you all liked my songs, and well my first concert! I can't wait to bring this stage to life once more, and with this I want to give back to you all one of my greatest feelings, something I recently learned is a strength that should you be in a bad place find it, need it, use it and never let go!" and with that a subtle melody started blare through the speakers as the lights were brought up once more. Harry raised her fist to cover her heart as she sang out softly _" Like a small boat, On the ocean, Sending big waves, Into motion, Like how a single word, Can make a heart open, I might only have one match, But I can make an explosion, And all those things I didn't say, Wrecking balls inside my brain, I will scream them loud tonight, Can you hear my voice this time? "_ Harri sang out softly before raising her fist from over her heart to fly up into the sky, and as she did the overhang of the theater opened with a blast of fireworks flaring into the sky as her voice rang out louder then ever _" This is my fight song, Take back my life song, Prove I'm alright song, My power's turned on, Starting right now I'll be strong, I'll play my fight song, And I don't really care if nobody else believes, 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me "_

Harri walked along the outer edge of the stage smiling as she twirled and spun on the balls of her feet as she swiveled her hips and tapped her feet with the slight break dance moved she showed, her voice ringing out over the fireworks still shooting off, make the sky glow a rainbow of colors _" Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep, Everybody's worried about me, In too deep, Say I'm in too deep (in too deep), And it's been two years I miss my home, But there's a fire burning in my bones, Still believe, Yeah, I still believe, And all those things I didn't say, Wrecking balls inside my brain, I will scream them loud tonight, Can you hear my voice this time?, This is my fight song, Take back my life song, Prove I'm alright song, My power's turned on, Starting right now I'll be strong, I'll play my fight song, And I don't really care if nobody else believes, 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me, A lot of fight left in me "_

The sky was aflame with the colors of the heart, Harri's emerald eyes glowed as if aflame with magic, to which they were, but her siren songs struck more than just the heart, they were filled with the power to entrance, empower, and design the fates of others, it was a power she would grow to harness more than just in music but in magic as well. Harri smiled out along the sea of fans as she sang out the last few verses _" Like a small boat, On the ocean, Sending big waves, Into motion, Like how a single word, Can make a heart open, I might only have one match, But I can make an explosion, This is my fight song, Take back my life song, Prove I'm alright song, My power's turned on, Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong), I'll play my fight song, And I don't really care if nobody else believes, 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me, Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me "_

Harri's song came crashing down around those flooded into the theater as she rose her arms up and bowed, her lung dragging in air at the speed of light, her eyes shining as she watched her crowd go wild. Even though she bore the body and soul of a six-year-old, tonight she felt millions of years old and in a dream she hoped would never end. Tonight she knew, was only the beginning of something far greater then she would ever dream of. Across the small land between the hills and London it was not only in her for those four other lost child felt the same as the music flooded into their hearts and lit a flame that would someday soon become a guiding fire to a life none of them had dared to dream of before. Freedom, Love, and a life of joy and passion awaited them, soon it would be time to take it and be free of pain.


	3. Beginning of the Band Search

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction that contains characters and songs written and produced by others I greatly admire. I hold no claim to either just to the plot and story line. The hyperlinks you find with in the story are meant to be listened to over the course of reading the scenes they are connected to. This is a mash up of a normal fanfiction and a song/singing fanfiction. I hope my readers greatly enjoy it.

Disclaimer: PLEASE READ: This and future chapters will or may have graphic content such as abuse, violence, graphic sexual content or sexual abuse written in them. NOT FOR THE EYES OF ANYONE UNDER 18.

(Songs Used 'Towards the Sun' by Rihanna, 'Make it Shine' by Victorious Cast, "I Wish I had her Life, by Barbie)

Chapter Three:

Four Summers gone and Four Winters Passed

Harri stood on the platform that was awaiting its cue to send its cargo up to the stage. Her ears rang with the screams of the crowd and the thumping of their feet jumping along the floor. She could smell the smoke billowing on stage from the special effects, well magic effect really. Her backstage crew where all wizards and witches graced with talent for charms and potions that cause effects. With a quick drink from a winged heart shaped locket around her neck she felt the humming of her body as the aging potion she always drank before a public appearnce transformed her into what the crowd knew her as. Her small ten-year-old body morphed under a swirling water like mist and emerged a beautiful sixteen year old with lush curves and plump breasts. This new life had been great compared to her old one. Yes, it was stressful with so many concerts, ad shoots, interviews, photo shoots, modeling and sponsoring, as well as magic training, spell training, potions and flying lessons, but it was a dream come true to. She was free... and she could be whoever she wanted to be.

She heard the gears begin to turn and the lift start to rise. She quickly smoothed out the sheer emerald green halter dress that exposed most of her skin as it trailed down to her knees, her supple breasts were encased in a black tube top, while her hips and thing were in skin tight black booty shorts, her feet were hugged by ankle heeled boots the same emerald color as her sheer dress. With a final deep breath, she started to stomp her feet to the beat of the crowd as she broke through the smoke to the screams of her fans as she finally took the stage. She moved forward as she saw her bandmates take their places and motion with their heads that they were ready. She loved this feeling, but the sad thing was that unless she was performing or singing she could show no emotion on her face, that fearful night had cost her all her emotional control. But that was the past and this was the now.

She brought her hands up waving to the thousands of fans packed into the arena just out of side of Liverpool. With a small twirl of her fingers where a wand was held invisible at her lower arm sent sparks and flares of flames and mists of water to explod around her on stage in an array of beautiful shapes of animals flaring out to race over the heads of her fans. She had requested the concert containing the announcement be done here in her home country. As she looked out over the crowd her body started to vibrate and glow with the emotional tole of such love and respect that it still awed her. "Greetings my lovelies here in Liverpool, and to all my lovelies that are watching on the telly! We have a great concert for you tonight but I also have an announcement that I will be giving sometime midway through! So as my American brothers and sisters say LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" she screamed the last part cueing her band to start with a thundering beat as her mic, which was a head set, started to play a more quitter beat as she started to sing _. " Turn your face towards the sun, Let the shadows fall behind you, Don't look back, just carry on, And the shadows will never find you, Turn your face towards the sun, Let the shadows fall behind you, Don't look back, just carry on, And the shadows will never find you "_

She felt the movement of the air and vibration of the crowd as she started to move through the smoke in jumps and spins. Her arms floating to a groove only she could feel. Her voice never faltered or broke as the movement seemed to be fluid across the stage. Her body spun, twirled, and even flipped through the air as she mixed dance and gymnastics into her dance. The crowd screamed louder and even started to sing along. _" Lost in the rock and roll, Got lost in a promise of a love I never know, Shadows chase me far from home, I remember when my heart was filled with gold, And you know I've been burned, I've been burned I've been burned, You've seen me lose control, It's not worth it's not worth it's not worth, My soul, Turn your face towards the sun, Let the shadows fall behind you, Don't look back, just carry on, And the shadows will never find you "_

Harri closed her eyes as the movement and words took hold of her soul, there was a click only she could hear as her heart opened and all the emotions she could not express openly came flooding through her body. The people watching were the key to making her feel human again, not the sarcastic, cool and almost stock person she was off stage. They were her family, as well as the company she silently added, they were what she needed to be the person she truly wished to be. Her body kneeled hiding with in the smoke as she sang out the next few verses in clouded shadows. _" Lost my faith and trust, You and I know gold don't turn to rust, I still swear that we can reign, Like the kings and queens of better yesterdays, Don't you know I've been burned, I've been burned I've been burned, You've seen me lose control, It's not worth it's not worth it's not worth, My soul, Turn your face towards the sun, Let the shadows fall behind you, Don't look back, just carry on, And the shadows will never find you"_

She hid the tears that fell as the song brought forth the corresponding memories that haunted her, those memories that gave birth to such a powerful song. She smiled darkly, almost sinisterly as she exploded up into the air with a great leap doing three or four flips in the air before landing into an elaborate break dance before standing and moving in jerky movements back and forth with her arms twisting and bending. She raised her arms up breathing heavy as she sings the last verses. _"Where you gonna go where you gonna go where you gonna run to, When you get to the edge of the night, Its time you face the sky, Turn your face towards the sun, Let the shadows fall behind you, Don't look back, just carry on, And the shadows will never find you, Turn your face towards the sun, Let the shadows fall behind you, Don't look back, just carry on, And the shadows will never find you, Turn your face towards the sun, Let the shadows fall behind you "_

The crowd roared to life as her band slowed to a soft beat and then not at all. Harri smiled before her feet started tapping and the next song started, hour by hour that was how it went. Harri hated taking breaks because it dimmed the emotional feel she had. So as song by song went by the crowd kept up its tempo and roar. Right before the last song of the 3-hour concert was to happen a silence went over the crowd as Harri stood front and center stage, her band not making a sound.

"I hope all my lovelies have enjoyed this concert. My next few will be at small private charity functions. However, I did promise you some juicy gossip didn't I. My esteemed record company Black Moon Inc. has decided to hold a competition to find their next new star. I was found rather unusually, but the next star to shine on our stages will be found this July on the 31st! Come on down, sign up, and sing your heart out. Maybe the next star to stand beside me will be one of you!" Harri smiled as she signaled for a flood of flyers to be dropped from the rafters. "Now to finish this wonderful night I have a new song just for you to spark that inspiration and fan the flame inside your hearts that will have you all clamoring to come and compete for the top prize!" with that said her band picked up once more.

Harri was clapping her hands and she moved with subtle twirls and jerking motions of her hips as she danced as if on a rather provocative stripper dance, though her motions were sexual in appearance they were tamer then the real thing _" Here I am, once again, Feeling lost but now and then, I breathe it in to let it go, And you don't know, Where you are now, Or what it would come to, If only somebody could hear, When you figure out how, You're lost in the moment, You disappear, You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction, Not a fantasy, Just remember me, When it turns out right, 'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination, Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination, In my victory, Just remember me, When I make it shine! "_

Harri's singing seemed to take on a secret magic of its own as a silvery glow and mist seeped out from her moving body on stage to flood down on the floor of the concert hall. Now there were plenty of wizards and witches in the crowd but none noticed this magic, it was seeking very special and very certain people.

Right up front with front row seats was a pale skinned and silverish golden blonde haired boy, no more then ten. Draco Malfoy was there with his current nanny. His parents, his father was never around and his mother who was harsh and hateful, would never have approved but the nanny thought this was a great adventure for the shut-in boy. He had loved Siren since she had debuted 4 years ago. He never noticed or felt the tendrils of silver colored magic as it wrapped around and surround him, it seeped into his head and unlocked a hidden door in his heart.

Suddenly the thoughts of going to the audition flooded his mind, it was not simply a want but a need to go. A calling he could not ignore and knew that what awaited him there was something he would treasure forever if he could only just reach it. His body seemed to come alive as his normally stock façade broke, emotions he never knew he had were freed, he started to dance and sing along louder than anyone near him, much to the shock and joy to his nanny who knew this night may very well get her fired but boy did her charge need this freedom occasionally.

A few rows back there was another blonde, though this time a sweet not all there, little girl on her father's shoulders. Her thin and frail body was around nine-years-old. Her silvery eyes could just make out the silver magic that seemed to lace through the crowd before swirling up to embrace her like a welcoming and loving hug. Luna Lovegood had begged her papa to bring her, even though she was not quite well from the dragon pox she had had a few weeks before. She loved Siren, she was her every dream come true. She couldn't wait to grow up to be just like her.

While swinging to the beat she clutched a flyer in her small arms, her papa said that should she be well enough she could go and audition, though he felt that her age would be a big hurdle. Luna just couldn't wait. This song sang to her heart, the magic that seemed to hug her every fiber was making her feel better every second. This was a dream come true and soon, she hoped, a bigger dream of standing side by side with Siren would be with in her reach. _" Reaching high, Feeling low, I'm holding on but letting go, I like to shin, I'll shine for you, And it's time to show the world how, It's a little bit closer, As long as I'm ready to go, All we have is right now, As long as you feel it inside you know..., You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction, Not a fantasy, Just remember me, When it turns out right, 'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination, Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination, In my victory, Just remember me, When I make it shine! "_

In the higher back rows, dubbed the commoner rows, sat a little girl beside her mother. Her lush brown hair was piled high in a curled pony tail. She wore clothes decked head to toe in Siren's logos. Hermione Granger laced her hand through her mother's hand and tightly squeezed as another sign of the many times she had said thank you. Her mother smiled down and then returned to the concert, secretly her mother was a major Siren fan herself. Hermione danced and jumped along with her hero on stage, she never once noticed the silver strings that weaved and tightened around her heart and body in a silver glow, but once they had taken hold all she could think about what begging her parents to let her go audition, it was a calling she could not ignore. A gleam had sparked in her mind, and she already had the perfect audition song, she just hoped Siren didn't mind her using it _. " Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done, That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run, But you want it, And you need it, Like you need to breathe the air, If they doubt you, Just believe it, That's enough to get you there, You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction, Not a fantasy, Just remember me, When it turns out right, 'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination, Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination, In my victory, Just remember me, When I make it SHINE! "_

The final verses of the song reached out to a tall little girl standing beside her little sister and a rather off put mother. Daphne Greengrass had begged and begged her uncle to allow her to go. He had made the comment that it was unbecoming for a girl of her station to beg, but had granted the permission to use some of the family money to buy tickets. Her mother had complained about the usage since their allowance was so small as it was. Her uncle had taken control of the family estate when her father died, and her mother was still sour about it for some reason. The allowance was small until Daphne was old enough to marry and get a dowry. Her trust was to be used for school and school only.

None of that matter to little ten-year-old Daphne though, all that mattered was she was watching her favorite performer live and soon she might have a chance to go to an audition to become a star like her. Her mother may fight it but she knew she could convince her it was a good idea. Suddenly she felt a warmth she hadn't ever felt before. She never noticed the silver tendrils take hold of her in a loving embrace, but suddenly the audition was all that ran through her mind. Soon... oh so soon she would be up on stage with Siren she just knew it.

As the song ended Harri took a final bow before blowing kisses out across the audience. She smiled to her fans through the cameras and walked off stage high fiving her band. As she entered her dressing room Ted, her manager, handed her another bottle to which she drank that allowed her to return too normal. She hated the taste of those potions but she knew they were needed until she look a little older. Ted ran through the rest of her night starting with the back-stage pass holders meet and greet, dinner with Liverpool's mayor and his family, and the final review of the auditions rules and regulations. God her life sucked sometimes but nothing in the world would have made her change it now, it was all too perfect, or so she thought.

Then a few weeks later in the early morning a grumpy Harri left her bedroom at the ringing of her apartments door bell. Harry growled out as she grabbed her wand and waved it at her naked state so that a sheer halt top nightie appeared on her body along with an open silk robe that dragged along the floor. After a late night Harri hated being awoken before noon, it was fucking five am for god's sake. Her small ten-year-old body could be quite frightening when she was sleep deprived. Ripping the door open she glared through blood shot and baggy eyes at Ted who stood there looking sheepish. "You better have a good reason, coffee and food to be here this early and not necessarily in that order" she growled out letting him in and then walking to her room to shower and change. She soon returned shortly with a glare still in her eyes as she waited to see either coffee or food presented.

Ted simply shook his head smiling as he placed a box of the magical worlds famous freshly made danger doughnuts, named so because of the mystery filling in each one, and a tall glass of French vanilla coffee on the table for her. "Now now… it isn't my fault you picked your birthday of all days to hold the auditions now is it" he smirked softly as she came back into the room wearing a short pleated mini skirt colored emerald and royal purple. Her royal purple crop top was off the shoulder and tight to her budding breasts. A long leather sleeveless vest the color of emerald floated around her ending at her knees. Her long thigh length ebony hair was piled into two pig tails showing off the bright royal purple highlights. "Well whose bright idea was it to schedule a charity concert the night before?" she retorted as she gulped down the coffee and munched down a doughnut or two. "Touché m'dear but do hurry up or we will be late and from what I hear the turnout is more than we expected, and while the first half is auditioning you do have a new record to record" with that said she gulped the last of her coffee, grabbed her guitar and they both left the penthouse floor taking the elevator down to the middle of the sky scraper to the recording studios.

The building housed more than just her penthouse, there was in fact a much larger seven room penthouse above her current one, but the record label didn't allow any other of their stars live in the main building, Harri was special for some unknown reason. Below the penthouses were the main recording offices, the studios, dance halls, dressing and make up rooms, and recording studios. The levels they were currently headed to where for more of the open areas of the business, these were studios and rooms rented out to other more public figures in her world that were signed onto her company's label. These were where the auditions would take place.

Harri had no problem with the auditions, it was just that she didn't feel she was right to be the judge. It just seemed unfair to have someone who was damn near emotionless outside of singing judging other's voices and emotions that came through the songs. Coming out of the private elevator Ted and Harri walked slowly towards the back entrance to the studios. Ted and his bosses had decided that allowing those here to audition to see Harri as she was normally would not be a good idea for her image and so decided to only allow the winner of the contest meet her later that day.

After arriving to the small studio that she preferred when not in her private one she quickly settled her stuff down and pulled a bottle of water from a small fridge and gulped it down, she really needed to lay of the coffee as all it did was dry her throat out. She smiled softly to herself as she sat on a small stool and strummed her guitar softly to bring forth the mood she needed to sing. She knew little of what waited down the hall and around the corners, she hoped to find at least someone with talent, and if they happened to be magical like her along the way so much the better, at least then she wouldn't need to hide her wand or magical training from anyone she was getting close to.

Down the hall and around some of the vast corners stood a long, long, long line of people waiting to audition. Along the walls above their heads were posters of different bands represented by Black Moon Inc, but a lot of the posters were of Siren in different costumes, hairstyles, and poses. These were those who wanted desperately to be found and made into a star. Along the wall sitting in chairs, leaning against walls, curled on the floor reading sheet music were all ages of men, women, girls, and boys all waiting their turn to sing.

A girl around nine with bright red hair was huddled with a boy about 10 with the same bright red hair. "Do you understand your parts of the song Ron. You need to know them perfectly and remember don't you dare try to outshine me or I will make your life a living hell. Mother said I was to be the star." Ginny ground out as she shoved the sheet music at Ron. "I still don't understand why it has to be you and not me" Ron grumbled before going back to the sheet music. Beside them stood five older boys with the same hair, though unlike their youngest siblings who were talking and scheming they held faces of apprehension and boredom. They still didn't understand how their mother roped them in to be their youngest siblings band. They were all stationed at the relatively front of the line.

Down from them stood a boy ten years of age. Draco was leaned against the wall strumming a guitar, his platinum blonde hair was slicked back and his silver blue eyes were locked on the floor where sheet music rested.

About ten people further down was a lean looking ten-year-old girl with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes hidden behind large glasses. Hermione was wrapped in a soft jacket as she held sheet music in shaking hands, a guitar leaned against her side. About five people down was another ten-year-old girl with sunflower yellow hair piled up on her head in soft curls. Daphne was shaking with nerves as she waited, her music was on a small magic induced iPod she had snatched from an older cousin before sneaking her through a floo down the street in a wizards pub.

Only a few people away from Daphne was a mousey nine-year-old girl with silvery blonde hair and large sky blue eyes. Luna was a shy little girl; her father had told her this would boost her confidence regardless of the outcome. She held onto a scrappy piece of paper with a hand-written song on it, something she written down as it came to her through a day dream.

Along the wall above the heads of many of the people waiting where posters of different concerts and CD covers that Siren had done. The one just above a large water fountain in front of Hermione displayed Siren on a large stage with spot lights of all colors raining down on her sparkling ebony and royal purple hair that seemed to float and dance around her body. The background had a beautiful island sunset and waves crashing up against the back stage. Gripping the sheet music to her chest she hums a melody softly through the air before picking up her guitar and strumming a melody along with her humming. As she rocks back and forth she starts to sing out softly, not even thinking about everyone hearing the song _"Look at her in the spotlight, I love her purple hair, She can do what she wants to, As crazy as she dares, She doesn't need to be polite, I wish I had her life, Then I would be so free, I wish I had her life, I'd be another me "_ the song lifted her higher as the music cascaded down the line and before Hermione noticed another voice joined in with hers along with the song, as well as another guitar strumming along from somewhere right in front of her in line.

Daphne was pulled from her thoughts and music as a melody drifted down from a few people in front of her, it was a beautiful song. Looking up she noticed a poster along the opposite wall of a CD cover from Siren's latest album. Siren was pictured in a large royal throne room with her lounged across the throne sideways, a beautiful tiara dangled sideways off one of her long pig tails. Daphne continued to stare as her own voice broke free to add lyrics to the soft melody being played _" Look at her in the throne room, every hair just right, She has tea in the morning, And bonbons every night, Wouldn't that be nice, I wish I had her life, Then I would be so free, I wish I had her life, I'd be another me "_ and just as her voice drifted of softly she heard a male join it further up with the continuous lyrics they seemed to created out of thin air.

Draco loved the sounds that they were making, the song seemed to flow out from the very air. He looked up and towards a beautiful poster of Siren walking through a manor's gardens with a gentle breeze blowing rose petals around her in a gentle cyclone, her bright white wedding dress flowing in waves around her. The poster was from a wedding magazine ad she had posed for just weeks before. He could neither see nor speak to those singing along with the melody but it almost seemed as if he could feel the energy in the lyrics that the three of them were weaving. His voice rose softly but deeply as he joined in with the song _" They'd do my nails, I'd stroll the grounds, I would wear whatever, And then I'd rock, Have time for me, It just might happen, Never, I wish I had her life, Then I would be so free "_ he smirked as he heard hushed whispers from the other people around him about how the song seemed to come from nowhere yet everywhere.

Draco, Hermione, and Daphne continued to strum and hum along with the inner most melody that seemed to scream from their hearts. Their voices became louder and clearer as the lyrics they were unconsciously creating through an invisible bond as all three of their voices melded for the final chorus and lyrics _" And everything would suddenly, Be just the way that I dreamed it could be, I wish I had her life, I wish I had her life, I wish I had her life, I wish I had her life, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, So beautiful and bright, I wish I had her life"_ and just as soon as the melody and song started it slowly came down from its high and tittered out as Draco and Hermione strummed the last few cords and slowly stopped to take on deep breaths. There breathing seemed to labor as magic strummed through their bodies, though Hermione could explain nothing to what she was feeling.

Down the hall Luna was smiling as she slowly stopped swaying to the song, she just knew that today would be something to remember. It seemed it wasn't just her the fates had plans for. She couldn't wait to see what would become of the four of them.

Soon the hall heard a ringing tone run through the speakers as a voice could be heard telling them that they would be starting the auditions any moment and that they could enjoy the singing styles of the talents already contracted as they waited. Hermione, Draco, Luna and Daphne hoped beyond hoped that they would get to hear Siren sing for them today.


	4. Siren meets the Weasley

`Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction that contains characters and songs written and produced by others I greatly admire. I hold no claim to either just to the plot and story line. The hyperlinks you find with in the story are meant to be listened to over the course of reading the scenes they are connected to. This is a mash up of a normal fanfiction and a song/singing fanfiction. I hope my readers greatly enjoy it.

Disclaimer: PLEASE READ: This and future chapters will or may have graphic content such as abuse, violence, graphic sexual content or sexual abuse written in them. NOT FOR THE EYES OF ANYONE UNDER 18.

(Songs Used 'Search Inside' by Monster High, 'What if I Shine' by Barbie, 'Empire' by Monster High, 'Steal the Show' By Monster High)

Chapter Four:

Harri smiled to Ted as she saw him enter the enclosed room that was connected to her recording room that held the mic and speakers. Placing her guitar down and putting on the headphones she gave a thumbs up to start the first track of her recording that morning. Ted smirked softly through the one-way mirror that allowed him to see into Harri but not allow her to see him. He pushed the start button on a small panel that allowed those throughout the building to hear her sing the recording, may this would inspire the contest hopefuls to do their best. These after all were songs not yet heard by the public.

Harri saw a small screen flicker on telling her what track she needed to start with. It seemed that all her new songs had been approved. She started to tap her feet softly to the gentle piano beat that played through her head set as her voice slowly started to break free of its cage and the words spilled forth with a powerful message. _" Seems so close, But yet so far, Reaching out, Towards the stars, Try and try but I can't catch hold, There's a fire that burns inside me, Everywhere that I seem to go, I end up empty handed, Have you seen what I'm trying to find, I've been looking far and wide, High and low, low and high, In the dark, can't find the light "_

The halls of the outer studios were lined with people of all ages from late 40's to the youngest being two nine-year-old girls. The song blasted from the speakers hanging over head and the crowd cheered as they went over their own entry songs. As some started to hum or even sing along six young contestants seemed to take a different turn in face of the inspirational music.

Contestants number 15 and 16 where a brother and sister duo who had brought their five older brothers to play as their band. Ginny was a small nine-year-old girl with crinkled ginger hair and murky brown eyes. Her brother Ron who was but ten years old shared her hair and eye color. Ginny had seen Siren's concert announcing the contest from her oldest brother Bill's telly at his house warming party. She begged and pleaded with all her siblings to come help her ace the audition. Ron had been easy as he was just as much a fame seeker as her, but her older brothers had been harder to convince. They all had either Hogwarts coming up, work to deal with or had just started new jobs. It was finally the command from their mother that had them all dropping what they had to do to help their younger siblings.

Ginny knew that this was meant to be, she would be a super star after today. Well I guess her and Ron would be stars but surely she would shine far greater. She just needed that little extra boost, and well Siren had just given her it. A small wave of her mother's 'borrowed' wand and a copy of the sound of Siren's voice slithered down from the speaker to be captured in a small glass vile. She smirked as she went back to reviewing the music piece they had selected, or rather she had, and soon she would get her just reward, or so she thought.

Ron had followed through with his sister's idea simply because he knew that if they won he would become a giant celebrity star. Fame, money, and popularity would be within his grasp. He would finally outshine his brother's at something. He would have to share with his sister but that was of little thought to him. Siren was a goddess, a unparalleled beauty, with his new fame he would be able to get close to her and with a little work and a few candid photos he could be her 'boyfriend' easily enough and then never have to work again.

Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill all sighed as they leaned against the wall. The band they had started had been a way for the older siblings to bond when their mother seemed to ignore them for their much younger siblings. They had never thought to perform on stage or try out at any agencies. It was simply for fun, however their mother had cornered them and demanded they help Ron and Ginny win, for the betterment of the family she said. Yea right. It was just a ploy to get them rich and fast. The payments of 10,000 galleons was never enough for their mother, she wanted the fame and glory that came from being the mother to super stars, and it was faster riches then waiting for whoever they were waiting for to come through. Merlin, this would be long day they all thought together and sighed before closing their eyes and awaiting their siblings' numbers to be called. They were soothed by listening to the voice of Siren over the speakers, god they all loved her, and wouldn't it be a dream come true for them to be her band _. " Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time, Maybe I, Maybe I, Should search inside, Was a long dark road, And then there's light, What once was lost, Now is in my sight, Only right that I leave behind, The limitations made by my mind, It's in the past and I'm satisfied, I think I've finally found it, Have you seen what I'm trying to find, I've been looking far and wide, High and low, low and high, In the dark, can't find the light "_

Further down the line on opposite sides of the hall stood two slender blonde haired girls. One with a dreamy look to her silver eyes as she slowly danced to the song being sung. Luna had felt the beautiful struggle hidden behind those words. How life currently and the life of the future was a constant struggle to find the next step or door you should walk through. She believed that her and Siren had so much in common. Though she doubted her song choice would be well reviewed by anyone but Siren who may just understand her weird quirks.

Unlike Luna's thoughts Daphne's where much more frantic. She had snuck away from her mother while they were shopping in diagon ally to come here. She knew she would be in a lot of trouble once she returned home but this one chance was more then worth it. Leaning against the wall she loved just listening to Siren sing. The papers clutched to her breast were the song she had decided to sing, a long lost musical piece of old pure blood society that her mother had made her learn as a young child. She crossed her fingers once more as she went back to looking over her piece _. " Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time, Now I'm fine, Cause I can, Find it deep inside! Here I stand (here I stand), It's about time (oh), I looked high and low, Just to see what's mine, I believed that it would be, Now I see, Now I see, There's a voice inside of me, yeah! "_

Not too far from the last few in line on the left side of the hall, for some reason this line was much shorter than the right side. Hermione sat on a small window ledge with her guitar balanced on her lap. She was softly stringing the cords for the song she had chosen. The ones around her that recognized the tune glared harshly at her. She had many times thought about changing it but she knew that Siren would understand and appreciate the compliment. Her dreams were normally not so lavish, she truly had wanted to be just like her parents and be a dentist, but after that concert a few weeks ago a new dream had blossomed. She wanted to be able to stand beside Siren as an equal and show the world what she could do, just like her hero had done four years ago.

On the right side of the hall a little further down then Hermione was Draco. His nanny had been fired after the incident with the concert and a new one had taken her place, however that hadn't stopped his old one from talking to his new one about the audition. She had readily agreed to 'take him clothes shopping' or so they told his father and mother. She was just as kind and generous as his old one. She was away taking care of the last-minute paper work, forging his parent's signatures. As the song was rolling through the hall he couldn't wait till he showed them what he could do and soon just maybe he would be able to meet Siren and be something special and loving to her as well _. " Now I've seen what I've tried to find, I've been looking far and wide, High and low, low and high, In the dark now I've found the light, I guess I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time, I've realized, That maybe I, Should search inside "_

Harri smiled softly as the song ended. She noticed a green sign light up saying that the recording went through fantastically. She loved it when she didn't have to redo a song, it sometimes brought her down mentally. After taking a few drinks of water she noticed another sign light up. It was for a song she was not completely done with but what the hell maybe she could finish it on the fly. She tapped her toes in line with the soft melody pulling through the head set and her voice seemed to transform from the previous punkish rock style to a lovely pop style she had just started to play around with. _" I spend too much time thinking about who I'm supposed to be, I play by everybody's rules that don't seem right to me, I'm cool and polite, on the outside, When I get a chance, I run and I hide, If your eyes are closed, it's hard to see "_

The halls occupants suddenly stopped everything as the new voice filtered through the speakers, but surely that can't be the same girl. Ted walked from the door leading to the auditions contestants. "That dear contestants is indeed who you think it is. Siren has many forms and this is simply one of her newest. I am allowing you all to hear it to show you what we are looking for. We want heart and soul in the singers we produce. Those of you who put your heart on the line, open your emotions to the songs you sing, then you will succeed and become part of our family. The prize that Siren did not announce is that the winner will be mentored by Siren herself. So good luck and we will be beginning shortly" with that said Ted returned to the recording studio to begin setting up for when Harri ended and could judge the contestants.

The hall erupted in whispers, loud conversations and silent plots on how to make it to the winner's circle. The only four who seemed to be unaffected by the news was Luna, Draco, Hermione, and Daphne who instead all leaned back, closed their eyes, and softly began to harmonize with the last of Phoenix's song lyrics _. " What if I back down now , 'Cause I'm afraid of what might happen, What if they turn away , When I show them who I truly am, What if I lose my breath , When I throw those big doors open, Or tonight, just tonight, What if I shine? Should I even care? They're all sitting there, and everyone's staring at me, If I step out in the spotlight, maybe I'll be set free "_

The vibrating sound of the five voices through the hall made everyone come to a halt. No one could find where the four new voices where coming from. It was if magic itself had stepped in to cloud the vision of the four joining in with the song, only those involved could hear the others. It seemed though that as lost as Luna, Daphne, Hermione and Draco were they neither noticed or cared that others were singing along.

Ginny would have punched something if it wasn't for the fact that she knew hurting herself would not help. 'Who knew that I had such steep competition. Ron and those idiot brothers of mine better not screw this up for me.' She thought darkly as she grasped the vial closely, it would be used only if she had to. She looked towards the speakers as she listened to the last of the song. Such a wimp Siren was if she sung with her heart and emotions on the line. Who cared what the music felt like, if you were good, you were popular and that's all that mattered. Fame and money was all that was needed to remain on top. She would show Siren who the better artist was soon enough. _" I... shine..., I spend too much time thinking about who I'm supposed to be, But what if I sing out loud?, Because anything can happen, What if I stand up proud , And I show them who I truly am?, They're gonna call my name , And I'll throw these big doors open, 'Cause tonight, just tonight, I'm gonna shine, I... shine... "_

Harri smiled softly as the song ended gently. 'Wow' she thought. She had no idea that to finish that song she simply needed to let go and sing from her heart. Her songs where a mix of what she felt and what she imagined. Music was her only release from the pain of the past. She had tried the therapy they offered and nothing had worked but writing and singing. She felt bad for the composers that had tried giving her songs but nothing but her own had seemed to work, or even sell. Well that was silver lining to her new role in life, freedom was something she would never take for granted again.

She stepped from the small recording booth and took the offered bottle of water and small towel she threw around her neck. Lounging on the large leather couch she placed the towel over her eyes as she listened to the crew prepare her bigger recording studio for the auditions'. "That was amazing Harri, I didn't know that song was even finished." Mark her recorder had spoken softly. "It wasn't, but well you know how I work sometimes it just takes recording to finish some of my greatest works." She said softly as she sighed and drank deeply of the water. The clicking of the door announced the first contestant. Good but not great and that seemed to be the trend for the first fourteen people.

She lay still as she tuned out most of the contestants, god did they sing at a horrible pitch. Suddenly her ears were filled with an open band that sounded divine. The music flowed from the instruments like breath from lungs. The players had real joy and love for playing. That was all she wished to hear but suddenly a set of voices were brought forth and the lyrics clawed at something deep in Harri that made her feel like striking back in a brutal battle of dominance.

Ginny grinned as she started to move her body to the melody that brothers played. Her and Ron where the lead singers, though more so her. Her dance moves were subtle slides along the floor and swinging of her small hips in what she hoped looked far sexier the Siren ever did. Ron slide along with her as they danced in a make do electric slide and waltz combo. Ginny: _" N-n-name in the lights, Livin' royal, Take a look at these, Beautiful diamonds! "_ Ron: _" And they're shining, And we're climbing, To the top of this kingdom, Nobody can stop us! "_ Ginny: _" Oh, oh, oh, If having everything that I want is wrong, I don't wanna be right, Oh, oh, oh "_ Ginny and Ron: _" Sitting high on my throne, In control, This is some kind of life! "_ Ginny: _" Empire, empire! "_ Ginny & Ron: _" Reign over everything, Take over everything! "_

Harri smashed the bottle of water she had picked up against the wall and growled loudly as the sound of it smashing filled the small recording room. Her emerald eyes had taken on an eerie ruby glow as magic crackled around her hands. "Who does that little weasel think she is. This is my empire and no snot nosed brat and her dim witted brother are going to unseat me." She howled as she stalked forward to watch the audition closely. The moves where haphazard at best, her brother was more like a tool to her then anything and what they were doing to the soul filled melody the older brothers were creating was doing music an injustice.

Harri moved an assistant away from the board and fiddled with the volume and adjusted how the groupings of instruments where relayed through to the sound board. Drowning out most of the singing she pinpointed the basic elements of the melody and hit record. Pushed the chair away to the wall she measured the levels to which the recorder was delaying and repeating onto a set of disks. While she was doing all this her staff sat amazed. When did she have the time to learn how all the equipment worked and to record. All the while Ginny and Ron had not stopped singing. Ginny: _" Empire, empire! "_ Ginny  & Ron: _" Reign over everything, Take over everything! "_ Ginny: _" Take over the world, You and I together, Nobody can stop us, stop us,, Building our, Empire, empire! "_ Ron: _" Reign over everything, Take over everything! "_ Ginny _:_ _" Empire, empire, Building us an empire, yeah, yeah, Empire, empire, Building us an empire, yeah, yeah, All I want is everything, Cause we're kings and queens, Why pretend to be anything less, I'm a goddess! "_ Ron: _" Don't be modest, When we run this kingdom, It's gonna be monstrous! "_ Ginny _:_ _" Oh, oh, oh, If having everything that I want is wrong, I don't wanna be right! Oh, oh, oh "_

Harri grimaced as she continued to fiddle with the equipment. She hated how this little chit thought she was going to be the new supreme star. She had not gotten to her rank overnight and had fought long and hard to be the best the world had ever seen. Her home country was so proud that just last year she had been made the youngest Dame all of England had ever seen. The band was what she was after, she pulled free the freshly made disk and slipped it into a player that was connected to headphones and listened while making notes to a few contracts as she did, completely ignoring the end of the song being done by the wannabes. Ginny & Ron: _" Sitting high on my throne, In control, This is some kind of life! "_ Ginny: _" Empire, empire! "_ Ginny  & Ron: _" Reign over everything, Take over everything! Empire, empire! Reign over everything, Take over everything! Take over the world, You and I together, Nobody can stop us, stop us, Building our, Empire, empire! Reign over everything, Take over everything! Empire, empire, Building us an empire, yeah, yeah, Empire, empire, Building us an empire, yeah, yeah "_ Ginny: _" We just want the power, The money and the power, Take it if we got a lot of, Got the world towers, We just want the power, The money and the power, Stepping on you cowards, We got the world towers "_ Ginny & Ron: _" Empire, empire, Reign over everything, Take over everything! Empire, empire, Reign over everything, Take over everything! Take over the world, You and I together, Nobody can stop us, stop us, Building our, Empire, empire, Reign over everything, Take over everything! Empire! "_

With a sigh the older brothers all slowed their melody to stop. This hurt their pride helping such selfish siblings, but their mother would have made their lives hell if they had not helped. This was just wrong, the song they had sung was so condescending and selfish that anyone with half a brain would know that they had very little to no talent. They could see blurry shadows of people behind a frosted out window. They seemed to be arguing over something. The older siblings new nothing good would come of this but their little brother and sister were a different story. "Oh my god they love us! I knew they would, I am better than that stuck up princess Siren! Come on one more song and we will have that contract in the bag. Oh, by the way big brothers I won't need you when I am famous because I'll just demand the best backups and band, you understand right." she smirked and stuck her nose up as she pulled a vile from her pockets and gulped the small blue liquid down. Ron went forward and placed his hand on her shoulder "You don't mean me too Ginny, right? We were in this together" Ginny just giggled and pulled free of her older brother's embrace, sending a sugar coated glare his way before responding "Brother It doesn't matter who you hurt when you're just proving you're the best" Bill and his brothers all looked horrified that she had done that, but could do nothing as she demanded a new melody played.

Back in the studio control room Harri was fighting to have both the younger ones removed when suddenly another conversation and very specific words reached her ears, those words where something her aunt and uncle had said before when they entered gardening contests or where up for promotions at work, and then another melody reached her as well and with it a very familiar sounding voice. Her voice. Ginny was swinging her hips and sliding her hands up and down her sides, in a more sexual _" Clear the way, center stage, Hit the spotlight! Looking bold, sounding fierce, This is my night! Watch me go through the show, The stage feels, so right, stage fright! So put a star on my dressing room door, Stand up, scream my name, beg for an encore! It's my first verse, versus everyone, And I've won! Get ready for a standing ovation, Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the next big stage sensation, Listen up, 'cause I came to steal the show! Watch me steal the show!"_

The room in which Harri stood went dead silent. No one moved an inch as the steam could just been seen leaving her ears as she watched a little pint sing using her voice, how the did this little bitch witch somehow steal her voice, she wasn't old enough to have a wand yet. No one stole from her, never again. Harri lifted her finger and slammed it down on a small button that opened a secret door in the wall. It was made to make it easier to get to her when singing if something had happened to her. Storming into the recording room the older Weasley's never once stopped the beat as voice rang out over Ginny's. Her emerald eyes were aglow with fire her voice rumbled and vibrated the room as she took over the lyrics standing just inches from the now clearly scared girl. _" Scat Cat! Get off stage, hit the bricks, This is not right! You stole that voice, And I'm here to pick a cat fight! Let it go, don't you know, On stage are a fright, stage fright!, They call you Ginny, it should be Gin-liar! The audience should run like you're yelling fire! Your real voice is a caterwaul, no curtain call! Get ready for a singing violation, Get a ticket and off you go! I'm the next big stage sensation, Listen up, 'cause I came to save the show! Watch me save the show! For a ghoul with stolen pipes, You talk a big game, You may fool some folks, But it's pretty lame, Let it go, don't you know, The stage is not your right! See the light! Nobody loves the bright lights more than me, The spotlight is a prize, You gotta be ready! You're a phony, You're no Catty, Take a catwalk! "_

Ginny never noticed that Ted, who had entered from the main doors, had raised a wand and whispered "Finite Incantatum" and as the spell fired and landed at Ginny's throat her voice lowered to its normal range, though raspier then before. No voice altering spell ever left the original voice the same truly unless it was simply amplifying the sound and not changing it completely. Ted glared hard at the two younger children who had turned at the spell firing. Ginny gulped knowing now that she was in serious trouble because not only was the manager aware of what she had done but she was now aware that Siren herself was the judge of the competition, had she known she may not have gone this far to win. Harri was still only seeing red as her voice rang through once more with the ending to the song her so call copycat had tried to perform. _"_ _Nice try, kitty cat, With the voice jack! I got friends looking out, They've got my back! Now, you know, Stealing the show is a crime, Unless you do it right! Alright! You can try and imitate me, copycat! But my voice is made of more than that!, You can't bite my style, Let's face it: you're just catnip! Get ready for a standing ovation! Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the original stage sensation, Listen up, 'cause I came to steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Get ready for a standing ovation! Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the next big stage sensation,, Listen up, 'cause I came to steal the show! Get ready for a standing ovation! Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the next big stage sensation, Listen up, 'cause I came to steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Watch me steal the show! "_

With the song ending and the older Weasley brothers mellowing the tune down as they all smirked, once Siren had taken over as lead vocals they had put more heart and soul into the melody than ever before. It was a pure joy to play for her voice as it made the songs seem to transform as if spelled to be alive. They watched as Ginny and Ron were escorted out, no less the kicking and screaming about how they were meant to win, that they were meant to be the newest stars of the industry, by security. However, after packing their instruments they were told to hold a moment. Ted smirked as he watched Harri. She had blossomed once again today and had chosen for herself a band she was willing to permanently work with, had even fought for them. She was truly growing up now. Ted directed the five older Weasley's to a nearby studio to await a discussion that would happen at the end of the day.

Harri seemed to be calm once Ted had returned and was sitting in a cushy chair right in front of the sound board. It seemed she had taken an interest in who won now that she knew that people would be willing to cheat to win. Now the games would really begin and he couldn't wait to see what she would make of the remaining contestants. Instead of returning to the sound booth she simply leaned against the wall. She would remain close to the auditions if they were willing to cheat, she waved her wand and created a name tag that said Harri so that she could pass off as a possible finalist. She didn't think that this was something people would cheat over but then again, the money and fame that came with it was mighty tempting, but to her it wasn't everything. No what mattered to her was what those older boys with red hair had brought, love, devotion, and soul that could only be found coming from the heart. Maybe just maybe there would be others with the same type of heart as those boys. Soon very soon she would have the band she wanted, and possibly new stars to mentor and show the way of singing to make the world more than just your stage but your home as well.


	5. Chapter 5

I am rewriting this story and would love for my lovely readers input on the changes I am making or any thing that you are my dear friends and readers think would improve the story. Simply PM me or email me at litharosekyrullium .


End file.
